True Love
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: When all the zombies attack happenes Rei, Takashi,Hitomi and the others are faced with perils. Will love pull through? or will it fail.


**Heey. This is my first Highschool of the Dead story.**

**Disclaimer I do not own H.O.T.D I own Hitomi.**

* * *

{Hitomi's POV}

'Damn. What the hell is with these things?' I thought to myself. I slashed at the nearest one of them. I started running when I saw Mr. Shido. I growled and ran twoards him. "Come on Ms. Kazawa!" He yelled at me. "I'm coming dont get your panties in a bunch!" I said back I kicked one in the face and ran to a bus that had Takashi Komuro on it. I blushed and ran on. I turned to see Mr. Shido running towards us. I kicked him in the chest and he fell backwards. I quickly closed the bus door. "Ok Ms. Shizuka go." Takashi says. The bus lurches forward and we start driving. I watched as the man who ruined mine and Rei's lives gets eaten by them. "You ok?" Rei askes me. "Yeah." I relpy. Rei smiles then looks at Seako Busajima. "Well Ms. Busajima what do you suggest we do?" Rei askes. "Rei you dont have to call her that." Snaps Saya Takagi. "Takagi we have to." I snap back. Takagi glared at me. "Look I'm sorry I'm just tired." I said. "Here lay down." Takashi said. I blushed and sat next to him. He pulled me against him.

I looked out the window and saw the smoke in the sky. I cringed remembering how I lost my parents and little sister to a fire about 6 months ago. Now it's just me and my little brother. My little brother! "We need to find Elliot!" I said. Seako, Saya, Kohta, Ms. Shizuka, and Takashi all looked at me like I was insane, Rei on the other hand nodded to what I said. "Who's Elliot?" Kohta asked. "My little brother please he's only ten and he is the only biological family I have left." I said. "Where does he go to school?" Ms Shizuka asked. "It's down the street on right. It's hard to miss." Rei said. I nodded as Ms. Shizuka came up to the school. I saw a group of kids running from the kid thems. I searched for a light blonde head among the kids. I saw him holding a baseball bat killing them on by one while standing in front of two girls. I instantly recognized the little brunette girl. It was Kokoro, Elliot's best friend. I didnt recognize the other girl. She has pink hair and purple eyes.

I opened the van and grabbed my twin sai's. I ran twoards my little brother and slashed one as I got closer. "Elliot!" I yelled. He looked up and smiled. "Get your friends to Rei!" I said as I got right in front of him. He nodded and grabbed the pink haired girls free hand and they all ran to the bus me close behind. Once I made it into the bus and closed the door Ms. Shizuka stepped on the gas. The bus shot through some of them. I turned to Elliot and pulled him into my arms. "Oh Elliot, I was so worried about you." I said. "Tomi!" He said clutching me. "Hitomi!" Yelled Kokoro. "Hey Kokoro, wheres Kasumi?" I asked. "She's at home. She's sick. "GO down this street then take a right." I told Ms. Shizuka. she nodded and we continued down the street. I looked at the pink haired girl. "What's your name sweetie?" I asked. "My names Arisu." She said.

"It's ok." I said. She nodded and hugged me. I rubbed her back and looked at Takashi. He smiled and looked at my brother. "So Elliot you protected these girls?" He asked my brother. Elliot blushed and nodded. I smiled and Arisu walked over to Hirano. I walked over to Elliot. "Which house is it?" Ms. Shizuka asked. I looked out the window and saw Kasumi's house. "Stop here." I said. I jumped out of the bus and ran in. I saw Kasumi huddled in the corner. "Kasumi!" I yelled she looked up and saw me. "Tomi? What are you doing here?" She asked. "We are getting you out of here." I said. I helped her up just as Takashi walked into the room. "You guys ready?" He asked. I nodded and all three of us ran to the bus.

We got on the bus and Ms. Shizuka started the car and drove off to her friends place. I sat down and watched Takashi talk with the little kids. "You like him dont you." Kasumi said. I blushed and smiled. "I guess you can say I have a sligth crush on him." I said. "Are you kidding me. She is in love with him." Rei said. I blushed and looked away. Takashi smiled at me causing my blush to deepen. I got up and walked over to Seako. "So whats the plan." I asked "We get to Ms. Shizuka's friends place we will relax and try and regroup." She said. I nodded and looked at Takashi who was flirting with Rei. I looked down. "Takashi, dont I know who you love." Rei said. What is she talking about? Who does he love?


End file.
